A Forgotten Prince
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Ryoma's birthday is always forgotten because of Christmas. This year just happened to be different. Light TezuRyo, Pillar Pair fic. Written for Ryoma's birthday today - unbeta'd


**A Forgotten Prince  
**

Ryoma never cared much for his birthday. Living in the States had taught him that having a birthday on Christmas Eve made everyone forget about him.

Streets would be lined with decorations of trees and snowmen and Santa Claus. His house was pretty much decorated the same way. Growing up his parents would wait until midnight on the 24th to celebrate his birthday and Christmas at the same time. He, of course, would only get one set of presents. Although his mom would try and put an emphasis on his birthday he could clearly see that his parents were more excited to celebrate the Christmas holiday.

So Ryoma stopped caring and stopped expecting anything for his birthday. And really, what did it matter? It was just another day of the year, the day he was born – it really wasn't all that special.

That was why, when he was invited to Kawamura Sushi on December 24th he thought nothing of it. He was too focused on people passing out presents and saying _Merry Christmas_ to one another that he just assumed it was a holiday party with the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

Upon opening the door to the restaurant he could see that everyone was already there. Too focused on getting some sushi he failed to notice the non-Christmas decorations along the walls.

"Surprise!" most the regulars shouted, Momo and Kikumaru's being the loudest voices.

"Happy Birthday, you great boy!" shouted Taka as Fuji slipped him a tennis racket.

'Birthday?' thought Ryoma to himself, confused at the scene before him.

Sure enough the walls were decorated with balloons and streamers. A pile of presents, not covered in Christmas wrapping, were on the table next to a birthday cake.

Ryoma was definitely speechless. Japan liked Christmas almost as much as the States. _(well, maybe not that much)_ but enough that he expected the rest of his team to forget about his birthday.

"I think we broke Ochibi," commented Kikumaru as he approached the younger boy and patted his head. Ryoma quickly got over the scene and swatted at the hand.

"Thank you, everyone," his mouth formed the words without his knowledge. He thought that he didn't care about his birthday, but just this one gesture brought back memories of years past where he wished that someone would celebrate his birthday without Christmas getting in the way. He could feel his emotions bubbling underneath his skin and so he did the only thing he could think of to not embarrass himself.

He fled.

He pulled his cap brim over his eyes, turned around and just left the sushi house behind. He walked as quickly as he could through the snow-filled sidewalks.

Back at Kawamura sushi everyone was stunned at Echizen's sudden departure.

"Was it something I said?! Did I upset Ochibi!?" wailed Kikumaru as Oishi tried to sooth the acrobatic player.

"That Echizen," harshly stated Momo as he gathered his coat.

"Fssshh," was all Kaidoh had to say. He was too surprised to say anything else.

"Well, I didn't calculate that," commented Inui as he flipped his notebook over.

"Saa… I wonder what that was all about," lightly said Fuji as he opened his cerulean eyes. "Do you know, Tezuka?" he questioned with a sharp grin.

"I don't know," said the stoic captain as he too gathered his coat, his scarf already wrapped around his throat.

"I'll go get that brat," said Momo as he walked to the door. Once he got there though he noticed that Tezuka-buchou had already walked outside.

"You should probably let Tezuka-buchou handle this one, Momo," said Kawamura lightly as he continued to make sushi rolls for his friends.

"Yeah, guess so," muttered Momo to himself, surprised at Tezuka's abrupt departure.

 **-pillarpair-pillarpair-pillarpair-pillarpair-pillarpair-pillarpair-pillarpair-pillarpair-pillarpair-pillarpair-**

Ryoma wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away from there. Seeing all those smiling (and not so smiling) faces all saying _surprise_ and actually planning something for his birthday, something he had already assumed was past being celebrated – it left him vulnerable. He could not handle the emotions the gesture inspired and so he ran. Not his greatest action, but he wasn't about to go back either. He wasn't sure how to face his team after running away.

"Echizen!"

Oh no…

"Echizen, there you are."

Ryoma stopped in his tracks. The last person (or first) he wanted to see was behind him and he was too scared to turn around. Would his captain be mad at him? Would be disappointed that he had left?

"Echizen, is everything alright?" softly asked Tezuka. The taller teen had to hold his hand in a fist in order to not reach out and touch the smaller boy. He could see the stiff outline of Echizen's shoulders and wanted to place a comforting hand but was unsure if it was welcomed or not.

"Buchou…" trailed off Ryoma as he turned around. 'No running away now,' he thought darkly to himself.

"Ryo – uh, Echizen, are you… are you hurt?"

Ryoma could feel his heart beat faster when his first name almost came out of those lips, but the question and the softening and worried eyes caught his attention.

"I'm fine, buchou, why do you ask?"

"Because you're crying," softly responded Tezuka. He leaned toward the smaller boy and used his larger hand to wipe the tears that trailed down Echizen's cheeks.

Ryoma was honestly surprised. He didn't know that he had been crying. His face had gone numb from the cold winter air and he didn't feel the tears.

"I – I'm okay," he tried again, but his words were muffled against a dark brown scarf.

Tezuka could feel his heart break at the troubled and sad expression on Echizen's face. He didn't like it when he was sad so he gathered up the smaller boy and engulfed him in a hug.

Ryoma slowly moved his arms and wrapped them around the taller boy, clinging onto the woolen coat.

"Are you feeling better? What was wrong?" asked Tezuka softly, his words muttered into the shell of Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma could feel Tezuka's warm breath tickle his ear and he let out a sigh. It felt so good to be held and so he clung on tighter as he answered. He hadn't really meant to say anything, but the words just spilled out of him.

Ryoma told Tezuka about all his birthdays and how they were always second to Christmas. How his parents had actually forgotten entirely one year, he confessed how it made him feel and the promise he made to himself to not get his hopes up about his birthday. He told him how it was better that no one bothered to remember so he wouldn't be a second thought.

All his feelings poured out as he laid his head on the taller teen's chest.

Tezuka listened silently and cursed himself internally. He too had forgotten about Echizen's birthday, but to be fair he never really gave any of the regulars' birthdays a second thought either. It wasn't until the group was talking about all the Christmas gifts they were expecting to get that Inui had cut in and informed everyone of Echizen's upcoming birthday. Together, Momo and Kikumaru cobbled together a birthday celebration for their young prince and hoped to surprise him.

Unfortunately the surprise worked a little too well.

"Are you feeling better now?" murmured Tezuka, a little reluctant to let go.

"I am, thank you, buchou."

"Tezuka."

"What?"

"I'm not always going to be your captain, Echizen, so you can just call me 'Tezuka'."

"Oh, well, thank you, Tezuka," said Echizen as he leaned away from the embrace, but his arms were still around the brunet.

"We should head back. I'm sure everyone is worried."

Echizen made a face but he knew it was the right thing to do. His teammates, or rather, his friends, had planned a birthday party for him. His first one ever without his parents and without Christmas. He was an idiot to have ran away from that.

"Okay, Tezuka. Oh, and call me Ryoma as well. Always felt weird being called 'Echizen'."

Tezuka's face blushed lightly as he softly said "Okay, Ryoma."

He realized that his arms were still around the younger teen and reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides.

Ryoma let go at the same time and began walking toward the sushi restaurant again.

"Why does it bother you to be called 'Echizen'?" asked Tezuka, surprised at himself for making conversation.

Both boys fell into step as they walked.

"Because in America everyone calls each other by their first names. I just got used to it. Besides, ever time I hear 'Echizen' I think of my dad," said Ryoma with a disgusted face.

Tezuka couldn't stop his face muscles from smiling.

"Aa, I see."

Ryoma peered under his eyelashes to stare at the taller teen. He casually slipped his hand into Tezuka's warm palm.

Tezuka was a bit startled at the contact, but instead just squeezed the hand back.

"Thanks for getting me," softly said Ryoma. He hated thanking people, but for Tezuka he would make an exception.

"Of course."

"I hope there is sushi left."

"Aa."

"They better not have eaten my cake," said Ryoma with a small scowl.

"I'm sure Oishi kept them in check."

"Good."

Tezuka glanced down the teen at his side and had a small smile on his face once more. "Happy Birthday, Ryoma."

Ryoma looked up, a happy smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you."

 **END**

 **A/N: Quickly written for Ryoma's Birthday today!**


End file.
